1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap assembly and, more particularly, to an improved cap assembly threadedly connected to a bottle and having a sucking member pivotally disposed thereto so as to conveniently suck juice or water in the bottle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a cap is threadedly connected to a threaded neck of a bottle so that when one wants to drink juice or water in the bottle, he/she should remove the cap and have the juice or water directly via the open top of the bottle. The threaded neck of the bottle is easily contaminated because users' mouths contact the threaded portion frequently. The cap also is easily get lost because the cap has to be removed from the bottle. Furthermore, once the threaded periphery of the cap is deformed, it will be difficult to mount it on the bottle. In addition, children cannot drink directly by putting a rim defining the open top of the bottle on their lips so that straws should always be carried with their parents.
The present invention intends to provide an improved cap assembly for a bottle to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.